There
by Cyber 14
Summary: They are a team, and they will make it through. A peek inside the minds of our heroes as they rest. R&R PLZ. No flames Please.


Yay, an Ico fic from me. My first Ico fic, actually. Ico is an awesome game, with beautiful visuals, cerebral gameplay, great characters, and a heartwarming story.

I always wondered what each of them was thinking as they were relaxing on those save couches. This is my interpretation of their thoughts.

It's a songfic to the acoustic version of Breaking Benjamin's song "So Cold" I got the idea for the song from an Ico music video on Youtube, by POOKISTAN. Great vid, man. You rock.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

…_And it responded, saying, "I am Legion, for we are many." Mark 5:9_

They were resting again; sitting on the strange stone couches that seemed to protect them from the evil that permeated the entirety of the castle. The evil that flowed through it like vile blood and haunted it like the memories of battle weary soldiers. The two companions had rested on one of these couches, knowing instinctively that they would be safe while they reclined on them. Immediately upon sitting down, the boy, a young child of about 12 years, with horns growing out of the sides of his head, fell asleep, while his companion, an ethereally pale and fair girl dressed in white, gazed off into space, apparently deep in thought.

**Crowded streets are cleared away**

**One by one**

**Hollow heroes separate as they run**

**you're so cold keep your hand in mine**

**wise men wonder while strong men die**

"_I can't believe it. I may actually leave this place. I may actually be free," _the girl, called Yorda, thought as she gazed around at thesurrounding scenery. Her eyes eventually rested on her companion, who was soundly sleeping, his head resting gently on her shoulder. Even though he was asleep, the feel of his hand in hers, clasped resolutely around her own frail fingers, was reassuring. As long as he was there, Yorda knew that she would have nothing to fear from the spirits that inhabited these walls. _'He'll protect me," _she thought. _"I know it. He'll keep me safe." _

"_I owe him my freedom," _she thought, _"I owe him so much. I don't know how I could ever repay him. I only wish I could protect him the way he protects me."_

She looked down at him as he slept. His head was resting on her shoulder and she could see the source of his originally coming here; the horns sticking out from the sides of his skull. The rare genetic quirk that caused him to be imprisoned here to, legend had it, prevent ill luck from befalling his community. She pitied him for having to face such a fate, but some part of her couldn't help thinking that it was lucky that he did, for now they could both be free.

**chorus:**

**Show me how it ends it's alright**

**Show me how defenseless you really are**

**Satisfied and empty inside**

**That's alright**

**Let's give this another try**

Eventually, she grew weary. Gently, she leaned back and rested her head on his, and let sleep overtake her.

**If you find your family**

**Don't you cry**

**In this land of make believe**

**Dead and dry**

**You're so cold but you feel alive**

**Lay your hands on me one last time**

The boy, known as Ico, awoke some time later, stirring Yorda's head from its place atop his. But she did not wake. He looked over at her and smiled. She was his responsibility now, his to protect, his to guard. She was a shining beacon of hope in this lonely and frightening situation. He would fight for her. He would do anything for her. _"I'll watch over you,"_ he thought, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, _"I promise."_

For perhaps the hundredth time, he wondered what exactly she was doing here, and why these spirits, or whatever they were, wanted to drag her off. They obviously wanted her for some purpose of another, as they had hounded them from the moment he had set her free from her captivity, but what? What could they want with her? He supposed he may never know, as he didn't understand a word of her language, or her his. All he knew was that he would protect her to his dying breath.

**Show me how it ends it's alright**

**Show me how defenseless you really are**

**Satisfied and empty inside**

**That's alright**

**Let's give this another try**

Ico scooted over and returned his head to its place on Yorda's shoulder. Somehow, he _knew_ that they would make it out. He had a feeling, deep down, that they would succeed. _"I'll get you out of here,"_ he thought, as sleep began to encroach upon his mind, _"We'll make it through,"_

They were a team. They needed each other, and they would make it through if they stuck together. If they just stuck together, they would be able to accomplish anything. Together, they would be all right.

**Show me how it ends it's alright**

**Show me how defenseless you really are**

**Satisfied and empty inside**

**That's alright**

**Let's give this another try**

**It's alright... It's alright... It's alright... **

**It's alright... It's alright... It's alright... **

**It's alright... It's alright... It's alright... **

They would make it through.

_Long is the way, and hard, that out of hell leads up to light. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

What do you think? Just a little peek inside the minds of our heroes as they take a rest from their quest. R&R PLZ. I would love to hear what you think.

This was, at one point, going to be a songfic to Annie Lennox's "Into The West" but this song caught my attention. Rammstein's "Ohne Dich" (Without You) also fits the characters well, in my opinion.

Check back once in a while. I may update or prune this fic later.

Just to note, the above quote is from John Milton's _Paradise Lost_.


End file.
